1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable stroller and, more particularly, to a stroller which can be easily folded, and the fabric on the folded stroller are avoided from contacting with the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices have heretofore been provided to strollers to improve the utility thereof, such as devices for controlling rotational direction of wheels, detachable and adjustable armrests, devices for changing orientation of handles, devices for adjusting inclination angle of the backrest, and devices allowing folding of the stroller.
A typical foldable stroller is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 of the drawings and includes a pair of front members 80 and a handle member 90 having two ends thereof respectively connected to the upper ends of the front members 80. Each front member 80 has a positioning seat 81 at the upper end thereof and a connecting member 82 extending from a side of the positioning seat 81. The ends of the handle member 90 are respectively pivoted to the connecting members 82. An engaging seat 91 is mounted on each end of the handle member 90 and has a protrusion 92 and a spring-biased operative block 93 thereon. When folding the stroller, the operator firstly pulls the engaging seat 91 upwardly (see FIG. 8) by means of pressing the operative block 93 to urge the blocks 92 to disengage from the positioning seats 81. Thereafter, the handle member 90 may pivot to a folded status shown by the phantom lines in FIG. 9 for subsequent folding of the stroller which is conventional and therefore will not be further described.
However, the operator has to apply relatively large forces to pull the engaging seats 91 on both sides of the stroller as the stroller of such a structure cannot provide the palms or fingers of the operator with suitable support. Furthermore, the folded stroller must rest against a wall when in an upright position, yet in which status the fabric thereon shall be in contact with the ground and thus get dirty.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a stroller with an improved arrangement to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.